Black Snow
by Sasu-Shinigami
Summary: "The last battle. Win or lose. Live or die." AU, Future!Hetalia Contain : Character Death


Character(s) : Spain, Romano, Veneziano, Germany

Genre : Tragedy

Warning : Character death, bad grammar and spelling

Disclaimer : I don't own Hetalia because if I own it... I'll make Indonesia and make him the main character 8D

Note : Actually, this is for Hetalia Fanbook but well it seems the fanbook project was canceled. I hope you like this fic ^^ It is originally from a poem. I'll submit the poem after this ^^

* * *

**Black Snow**

It was freezing. The snow made it worse. It was silent. People were standing, facing each other. You were standing beside me while he was standing with that guy, across the invisible line. All of us were holding the shiny black guns. I looked at his face. I want to ask a question. I opened my mouth, but he turned his face from me.

"This will be the last…" he muttered coldly.

"The last battle. Win or lose. Live or die." I murmured.

I never want this. I never understand this but I know that I must do this. I must fight with him. The battle has begun. We were shooting them. Hundreds even thousands of empty bullets fell to the white ground.

"Look out!" you shouted as you pushed me down.

A grenade was thrown. The ground was shaking. Two or three people fell down, along with the dead. I quickly went up.

"Use the cannons!" I shouted.

Loud noises were heard. The cannon balls hit them. Screams and the cry of pains were heard. I didn't care anymore. Let them dead to make us win.

"FIRE!' that guy shouted.

Our people fell to the ground. The white snow became red. Their pureness was stained by the crimson sins.

"Romano! Are you alright?" you asked.

You asked me if I was hurt yet you were also hurt.

"It's just a scratch, don't worry. We must focus on them." I said, starting to shoot again.

Humans were so fragile. One shot and they will fell down. Humans were so naïve. They were easy to manipulate. It is easy to turn their love to hatred. Humans were so unique…

The continuous sound of guns blended with their cry. It was a nice music in this horrible place. But their smell was horrible, it is always horrible. The snow covered it all, buried them along with their pains and sins.

"Launch the Alpha now." he said to the small black radio in his hand.

A metal bird roared in the sky, flew swiftly to our city. It sprayed white gas all over the city.

"What is it?" you asked.

I didn't answer. His face was dark, his eyes were evil. His face was emotionless.

"Damn." I said. "It's poisonous! I couldn't believe he could get that faster."

You looked at him then to me. "What should we do now?"

Some of the gas went to my lungs, I coughed. My visions became blurry but I shook my head hard. "Launch 'it' now."

"Isn't it too early?" you said.

I smiled. "You're right. They need to suffer first." I took out my own black radio. "Operation Red Christmas, begin."

"Roger that." the sound answered.

5 metal birds flew from behind. They dropped Christmas presents for them and their precious city. The ground was shaking again. More and more people fell down. I smiled happily.

"If this continue like this, we will win!" you said.

That guy helped him to stand up again. He looked at me sharply. His eyes were like a sharp knife. I didn't care anymore, never did since that time, the time when he chose to be alone rather than with me in this country. That guy, of course, supported his decision. That guy told him his idea to make me disappear from his life. You supported me, told me that it will be better if he slept forever. So we wouldn't be in this situation anymore.

That guy spoke to his radio. A larger bird flew to our city. The ground was shaking once more. Red flames started to eat the city.

"Burn them." you spoke to the radio.

A white bird flew to their city, gave them their own beautiful flames. Red and white are beautiful colors, they fitted each other perfectly. The red flames danced, jumped from a house to another house. Soon everything became red. The cold breeze became warm, the snow became water.

That guy smiled as he talked to his man. I didn't like his smile, I never did. He was also smiling. It reminded me of the time, when he was smiling, his iron cross shone brightly in the darkness, the sign of the darkness itself. The storm has come. Our men screamed as the bullets went through their body, ripped them into pieces. The others, wounded, crawled in pain and fear.

"Shoot! Shoot!" I shouted loud enough, to be heard in this noisy storm.

You pointed your gun at the wounded soldiers. Bang! Their fresh blood covered the ground. There were no white snows anymore. It was red, pure red. Our birds flew to the dark sky, fought with their birds. One by one, they fell to the ground, burnt into ashes. I looked at his eyes, his dark cold eyes that full of his hunger for blood. It was disgusting and heart-breaking.

I looked at you, your face… I never see your face like that before. You looked at me; your eyes told me everything. I smiled as I took the black radio.

"Begin project Silent Night" I whispered softly.

"Roger that." the sound form the other side said, exactly like a robot, obeyed whatever I ordered to them.

That guy whispered something to his ear. He nodded and talked to his little radio. A large metal bird flew, followed by smaller birds. Shot thousand of bullets, destroyed everything on their way. I smiled. The victory will be mine.

"_Astro del ciel,"_ I sang softly. _"pargol divin,"_

Everything was burnt in the dancing flames. People were crying in pain, calling for help. Humans were pathetic. Who will help them in this situation? No one. Not even his family, his friends. They were all to busy with themselves. It was different years ago. I wondered why it happened.

"_Mite Agnello Redentor!"_

The ground was shaking and the storm didn't stop. They were hiding, protecting themselves. I felt something will happen, something bad for me. I shook my head. No. The victory will absolutely be ours. I fired my gun.

"_Tu di stirpe regale decor,__" _

Why did he leave me? Could it be because he is better than me? Yes, he is always better than me. Why did he never happy because of it? Never satisfied with it? Or did I do something wrong to him? No, what I did is the best for me and him.

"_Tu virgineo, mistico fior,__"_

They stood up. A large bird flew toward us. It was the largest bird I have ever seen. They returned our presents for them, bigger presents actually. Our men were destroyed. Our city was destroyed. Our birds were destroyed easily. We kept shooting them.

_"Luce dona alle genti,"_

Only four people left. Me, you, him, and that guy. The bird roared in the sky, waiting for its prey. I pointed my gun to them. This will be the end.

"_Pace infondi nei cuor!"_ I kept singing softly.

"Look out, Romano!" you shouted, pushed me down.

I fell to the ground. What happened?

"Luce dona alle genti, " I said to myself.

I opened my eyes. You were lying there. Your hand was holding mine. Your eyes was empty, blank, no life was there anymore. A bullet hole was on your chest. He and that guy walked toward me. The black snow fell down from the white sky, buried us together. He stopped walking and stood there. I heard a 'click' sound from his gun.

"_Pace infondi nei cuor!"_ I said sadly. Tears came down from my eyes. I closed my eyes and held your hand tightly.

I suddenly heard a voice inside my head. "Spain's here so it must be hell…" I smiled. "It is a hell indeed."

"I'm sorry_, fratello_." he said.


End file.
